


Охота

by tavvitar



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А за спиною у них плескалось голубое Эгейское море...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охота

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с Хоббит-РПФ-феста: 3.16 Дин/Эйдан. AU. "А за спиною у них плескалось голубое Эгейское море". Дин - древнегреческий бог (какой - по желанию автора), который положил глаз на смертного юношу - Эйдана. Рейтинг и прочие подробности - по желанию автора.
> 
> Не бечено.

Эйдан сел на камень, отложил лук и устало вздохнул. Проклятая лань. Проклятое бревно. И исключительно гнусный день. Хотя, в общем, не для чего гневить богов: добычи, конечно, никакой, и придется возвращаться домой с пустыми руками. А с другой стороны - он же не сломал себе ногу, когда на бегу споткнулся о поваленное дерево! Это не говоря про то, что ловчая яма с кольями обнаружилась несколько левее того места, куда он упал. Эйдана передернуло. Надо будет обязательно принести жертву Пану за то, что отвел от беды. Добрый лесной бог наверняка примет от него орехи и мед. Но сначала хорошо бы добраться до дома.  
  
Эйдан посмотрел на распухшую ногу. Потом огляделся в поисках какой-нибудь подходящей палки; вправить вывихнутую лодыжку он все равно сам не сможет, а добираться до дома далеко. Без опоры не обойтись. Но, как назло, рядом не обнаружилось ничего подходящего. Зато неподалеку росло вполне симпатичное молоденькое деревце... Эйдан вздохнул еще раз и встал. Ногу прострелило болью, он зашипел и вытащил нож.   
  
\- Надеюсь, ты не какая-нибудь дриада, - сказал он мрачно. - Не хотелось бы превратиться в мох!  
  
Дерево молчало. Тонкие листики трепетали в неподвижном воздухе.  
  
\- Если дриада, то ты скажи сразу. Заодно ногу мне вылечи, тогда и трогать тебя не надо будет. А я тебе жертву... а?   
  
Ни ветерка. И комары как ламии! И...  
  
\- Ну ладно, не хочешь, как хочешь, - сказал Эйдан и примерился ударить ножом по стволу.  
  
\- Остановись, смертный! - прогрохотало сзади.  
  
От неожиданности Эйдан подскочил на месте не хуже молодого козленка и заорал от боли, приземлившись на распухшую ступню. Колено подогнулось, и он упал на землю, прямо носом в прелые листья и роскошный папоротник.   
  
Да что ж такое-то сегодня!   
  
Кто-то схватил его за руку, потянул на себя, пытаясь поднять. Эйдан, грязно ругаясь, вырвал руку и перевернулся набок. Солнечный луч проскочил через плотную завесу листвы, ударил прямо в глаза, так что над собой Эйдан увидел только темное пятно.   
  
\- Прости, мальчик. Я нечаянно, - сказало пятно. Голос у него был смущенный. – Хотел пошутить. Я не подумал, что ты так испугаешься.  
  
Эйдан озверел окончательно.  
  
\- Я не испугался! - рявкнул он. - И я не мальчик!  
  
Извернувшись, Эйдан сел и наконец-то смог разглядеть виновника своих несчастий. Вернее, последнего из них.  
  
Это был удивительно рыжий парень. В смысле - Эйдан видел достаточно рыжих, но такого никогда. Незнакомец был будто отлит из солнечного света, горячего и радостного. Он виновато улыбнулся, и Эйдана до костей пробрало счастливым, бесшабашным теплом. Злость, обида - все испарилось вдруг, иссохло и сгинуло. Даже боль стихла.   
  
\- Ты кто? - спросил Эйдан и поймал себя на том, что тоже улыбается.  
  
Парень не ответил. Поднялся и потянул с себя ремень, идущий наискосок по белоснежной тунике. Колчан тонкой работы шлепнулся в папоротник, и Эйдан успел увидеть, как блеснуло золотистое древко стрел.   
  
Богатый человек. Никто другой не мог бы позволить себе такое... и вот такой лук, идеально сбалансированный, изумительной красоты, - Эйдан едва не застонал сквозь зубы, представляя, каково держать в руках такое чудо. Которое сейчас валяется на земле, как будто так и надо!  
Настроение снова испортилось, но и ругаться больше не хотелось. Хотелось молчать. И домой. Мать наверняка испекла ячменные лепешки, ждет его с добычей, чтобы покормить братишек, а он тут... Эйдан уткнулся лбом в скрещенные руки. Рядом зашуршало, послышался тяжелый вздох.  
  
\- У меня сегодня тоже паршивая охота, - пожаловался парень. - Восемь раз стрелял - восемь раз промахнулся.  
  
\- Угу. Руки у тебя, значит, кривые, - буркнул Эйдан и снова подумал о том, какое прекрасное оружие досталось этому рыжему недотепе.  
  
Еще он подумал о том, что сейчас парень наверняка обидится и уйдет, и поэтому неплохо было бы попросить его перед уходом вправить вывих... Но просить не хотелось.  
  
\- Да нет, - ответил парень печально. - Просто у меня руки дрожат. Видишь?  
  
«Не вижу и видеть не хочу» - подумал Эйдан и поднял голову. Перед носом у него оказалась широкая пятерня, красивая, грубая и чуткая рука лучника. Пальцы действительно ходили ходуном, не очень сильно, почти незаметно - но Эйдану стало стыдно за свои слова. Он помнил лицо деда, когда тот смотрел на свои руки - будто не верил в то, что видит... а деду было хорошо за восемьдесят.   
  
\- Может, пройдет? - сказал Эйдан и неуклюже коснулся запястья, покрытого золотыми волосками.  
  
\- Вряд ли. Но это-то ладно. Те восемь, может, и так проживут - в конце концов, полюбят их не те, и они не тех - невелика беда. Любовь - это благо для души, да и телу, опять же, приятно. А вот то, что от девятого стрела отскочила... ты не знаешь, что с людьми делается?  
  
Эйдан пожал плечами. Как по нему, так ничего странного с людьми не происходило. Ну, война. Ну, говорят, что Рим вот-вот захватят варвары. Ну и что? Что тихой Греции в бедах далекой империи? Одни наместники здесь сменятся на других, только и всего. Главное, чтоб не пришли к ним в дом, не отняли последних коз, не тронули семью... А этот парень, видать, разбойник. По людям он промахнулся, надо же!   
  
\- Ты бы в голову стрелял, а не в грудь. Панцирь-то не пробьешь, а в глаз если, то наверняка, - сказал Эйдан хладнокровно. Ему бы следовало бояться, но страха не было почему-то вообще никакого.   
  
Парень глянул на него с отвращением.  
  
\- Ты что, обалдел? Любовь в голове не возникает!  
  
Эйдан наконец понял, что перед ним сумасшедший. Украдкой он бросил на незнакомца новый, цепкий взгляд, пытаясь оценить, насколько опасно его безумие. Страха по-прежнему не было, и Эйдан подумал про себя, что это довольно странно.  
  
\- Ничего странного, - сказал золотой псих и потянулся. Эйдана снова будто обожгло. Сердце в груди дрогнуло и затеплилось, будто огонь в очаге. - Меня никто теперь не боится, всем не до того. Храмов больше нету. И воюют без меня, и живут без меня. Тут хоть какая стрела отскочит. Кстати, какой же у этого парня был торс, мать моя Афродита... И лицо. Ему единственное чего не хватало - это правильного взгляда. Знаешь, он бы глядел на свою рабыню ... я это видел, так ясно видел, какое у него совершенное будет лицо! А стрела отскочила.   
  
Он махнул рукой и отвернулся.   
  
\- Ты кто? - спросил Эйдан, помолчав.  
  
\- Бог, - вздохнул парень и почесал небритую щеку. - Скорей всего, бывший. Но бог. Не веришь?  
  
Эйдан покачал головой. Эрот-переросток зло сверкнул глазами и поднялся.   
  
\- Бери лук и иди за мной, - приказал он.   
  
Эйдан хотел было послать его к Титанам, но тут ногу снова скрутила ужасная боль – и он осознал себя стоящим на коленях, с собственным луком в одной руке. Он поднял потрясенный взгляд на парня. Тот смотрел на него сверху вниз, чуть прищурившись. Эйдан очень четко увидел глубокие морщинки, разбегавшиеся от серых глаз; он вдруг ощутил полное безволие, податливость, будто глина или воск в горячих умелых руках, обреченность – будто животное в прицеле. Щелчок тетивы – и все, все…  
  
\- У меня нога болит, - сказал он тихо и жалобно.  
  
\- Не болит, - спокойно ответил лучник. – Вставай.  
  
Эйдан встал. Сделал шаг, другой, готовясь к боли, но ее не было. Рыжий парень следил за ним без улыбки. Лицо у него было усталое и печальное.   
  
\- Я сейчас отойду на пятнадцать шагов, и ты выстрелишь. Целься в грудь. Хотя, в общем-то, без разницы.   
  
\- Ты что!..  
  
\- Я отойду. Ты выстрелишь. Может, тогда поверишь. Хоть ты!  
  
Это «хоть ты» было ужасно обидно, как будто он, Эйдан, был то ли бестолковым ягненком, то ли не менее бестолковым кудлатым щенком. Словом, чем-то, не имеющим никакого смысла – то ли на мясо, то ли на умиление. Он, прищурившись, посмотрел в серые глаза, похожие сейчас на две темных прорези в золотом шлеме. Потом нарочито медленно потянул стрелу из колчана за плечом.   
  
Широкая спина в белой тунике легла в прицел.   
  
Восемь шагов. Девять. Тело звенит от напряжения, как тетива. Одиннадцать. Двенадцать. Над ухом зудит мошкара, тряхнуть бы головой – но нельзя. Пот течет по лицу. Четырнадцать. Пятнадцать. Парень в белой тунике оборачивается, и Эйдан чувствует, как его словно омывает теплой солнечной волной. Он стоит на песке, купается в золотом свете, и море шумит у него за спиной…  
  
Эйдан опустил лук.   
  
\- Что ж ты?   
  
\- Ничего.   
  
Эйдан совершенно без сил упал на поросший мхом камень. Он на нем уже сидел, это совершенно точно. Лет сто тому назад. Вот такой же грязный, взмокший, в драной одежде, только нога тогда болела. Вроде бы.   
  
\- Ничего, - повторил он сердито. – Хорошо быть богом. Я бы сейчас тоже хотел так – дохнуть не успел, а уже и пятнадцати шагов как не бывало!   
  
Губы золотого лучника растянулись в немыслимо солнечной улыбке.   
  
\- Это ты от меня, что ли, так бежать собрался? – спросил он. – Я вроде не Тифон. Наоборот даже.   
\- Ну да, конечно. Если бы я в тебя выстрелил, ты бы меня самого в Тифона превратил! Или наслал бы, не знаю… любовь к матушкиной козе. Я б ее венками убирал и песни ей пел с восхода до заката. А с заката до восхода…   
  
\- Да ты что! – возмутился лучник. – Этим пусть вон, вся моя родня занимается! А я не такой. Многовато для козы-то будет!  
  
\- Это ты про «с заката до восхода»? – уточнил Эйдан.   
  
Парень был ему невероятно симпатичен. Он был своим, он был похож на теплое солнце, он был лучником, наконец! То, что при этом он был еще и богом, совершенно ничего не меняло.   
Эрот прищурился и облизнул пересохшие губы.   
  
\- И это тоже, - протянул он. – Но вообще-то я говорил о том, что ты слишком красив. В тебе есть что-то… от зверя… и от ребенка… одновременно…  
  
Жесткие, точные пальцы коснулись его лба, убирая с него слипшиеся волосы. Слегка дернули черную кудрявую прядь. Очертили линию скул и носа. Провели по губам – изучая, намечая, лаская… Эйдан отшатнулся, и улыбка Эрота погасла.   
  
\- Это ужасно – видеть, какими могут быть люди, и не суметь сделать явным это совершенство. Особенно если ты для этого и существуешь, – тоскливо сказал бог.   
  
Исчезли лучики морщинок у глаз, лицо стало гладким, будто мраморным. Даже золотистые щетинки потускнели. Стало ужасно холодно и еще почему-то ужасно жалко, и Эйдан выпалил:   
  
\- Слушай, ну, хочешь, в меня постреляй.   
  
\- И ты не боишься?!  
  
\- А чего бояться, - пожал плечами Эйдан. - Промахнешься - еще раз попробуешь, только и всего. А попадешь… ну, я надеюсь, что про козу ты мне не соврал.   
  
\- Да не этого, дурачок! Вдруг я и правда бывший бог? Тогда это вот, - парень ткнул пальцем в колчан, - это просто стрелы. Понимаешь?  
  
Эйдан подумал немного, потом посмотрел во встревоженные серые глаза – и улыбнулся.   
  
\- Никакой ты не бывший, - сказал он уверенно. – Я же в тебя верю! А что храмы разрушили, так новые построят, никуда не денутся.   
  
Лицо Эрота приобрело совершенно детское выражение. С таким растерянным восторгом младшие братья смотрела на Эйдана, когда он рассказывал им про то, что видел в лесу говорящих ежей.   
  
\- Ты…   
  
Не договорив, он схватил Эйдана за руку и дернул на себя. Мир стронулся с места, мигнул, поплыл перед глазами зеленым пятном – и остановился. Запах водорослей и соли ударил в ноздри, изгоняя даже воспоминания о прелых листьях и неудавшейся охоте. Как завороженный, Эйдан шагнул вперед, к самой кромке прибоя; море тронуло ноги мокрыми пенными лапами и отпрянуло, как шаловливый зверь. Тысячи солнечных искр плясали на его шкуре. Со счастливым вздохом Эйдан обернулся к рыжему лучнику.   
  
\- Пробуй, - сказал он и, засмеявшись, раскинул руки.   
  
Эрот поднял лук. Золотой свет скользнул по наконечнику стрелы, заиграл в рыжих волосах. Бело-золотой, он стоял под ослепительно синим небом, и море пело в каждом движении сильного и прекрасного тела. Эйдан часто замигал, пытаясь сморгнуть выступившие на глазах слезы. У самого уха раздался свист, потом – всплеск и шорох. А потом он увидел близко-близко серые глаза – и его губы будто накрыло горячей волной. Эйдан застонал, склоняя голову, чувствуя твердые ладони на своей спине и пояснице.   
  
\- Слишком… слишком много… для всех…   
  
Прерывистый шепот скользил по шее, по мочке уха, по груди, стекал вниз, к бедрам, и это было хорошо до острой, ознобной боли. Это немного отрезвило его.  
  
\- Я же грязный весь… может… - с трудом выговорил Эйдан, лихорадочно осязая гладкую кожу и бугорки позвонков под ней.   
  
Туника свалилась с него, и Эйдан открыл глаза. Его бог, ослепительно теплый в своей наготе, вжался в него всем телом и с блаженной улыбкой выдохнул:  
  
\- Пойдем. В море. Я хочу…   
  
Эйдан кивнул и попятился, не разжимая объятий. Переступая по песку и не отрывая друг от друга горящих глаз, они вошли в воду – и отмель приняла их, целующихся и безумных.  
  
В амме от них две угрюмых рыбы кружились друг за другом вокруг стрелы, воткнувшейся в песчаное дно, и золотые искры сияли на крупной темной чешуе.  
  
fin


End file.
